1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method for controlling an electronic apparatus based on voice recognition and motion recognition, and an electronic apparatus applying the same, and more particularly, to a method for controlling an electronic apparatus, which facilitates user manipulation to perform a task of the electronic apparatus based on voice recognition and motion recognition, and an electronic apparatus applying the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As multifunctional and enhanced electronic apparatuses have been developed, various user interfaces to control electronic apparatuses have been developed. For example, input methods using a remote controller, a mouse, and a touch pad have been applied to electronic apparatuses.
In recent years, a method for controlling an electronic apparatus using voice recognition and a method for controlling an electronic apparatus using motion recognition have been developed. However, a related-art control method using voice recognition or motion recognition corresponds to some simple functions of the control functions of the electronic apparatuses and does not consider user's manipulation convenience.
Therefore, a technique for providing a systematic and convenient user interface in an electronic apparatus using voice recognition or motion recognition is required.